


the One where Poe helps Finn recover and they fall in love.

by Zenxara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BB-8 as a corgi because I frigging love corgi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: Poe find Finn at the hospital and help him recover until Rey comes back.  Poe's family adopt Finn and shenanigans happens.This is an outline and bullet point form. I'm posting my old fanfics because I remember past me being so excited and happy when I was writing them when I was in the fandom. but anxiety and depression took it away from me. I'm better. so I want them out of there in the world to inspire more AU.





	the One where Poe helps Finn recover and they fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't message about typos or grammar mistake:  
1) English isn't my first language  
2) I don't really care.  
I'm posting all my old fanfics and I'm not really in the fandom anymore, but I remember past me being excited and happy when I was writing those. so I'm sharing what I can.

Poe visiting Snap with congrats on the new Baby with flowers for the mother and a bunny teddy bear. When he left he took a wrong turn and got lost and on his way to try and find a nurse office so he can ask for direction when he passes a room and recognized the men lying down. He stopped, backtrack, he had to lean on the doorway when his breath escaped him.

“Finn,” He walked in, dropped his coat and laptop case on the visitor chair and walked closer.

It may have been ten years since Poe has seen Finn, but it is still the men that Poe had a crush on in his last years of high school.

“what...what happens to you…” Poe let out in a whisper hand nearly reach on Finn's hair but retract quickly. Poe’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, squeezing, he was having a hard time breathing.

“Sir you can’t-”

Poe turns to see a nurse, the nurse looked surprised.

“Sir, are you...are you okay?”

Poe didn’t notice he had started crying

“oh, sorry,” Poe said with a sniff before using the end of his shirt to wipe his cheek. “I’m fine just…” He turns back to look at Finn.

“Do...you know him?” the nurse asked hand on Poe as a reassuring manner. Poe quickly turns to face the nurse.

“what do you mean?” Poe asked in confusion, fearing the worst. What happened!

The nurse explained that Finn was in the marine military, he got shot in the lower back in his tour that land him here. But because he is an orphan and his last name being Doe they couldn’t contact any friends or family He didn’t even have any letters from friends. They even couldn’t find anything in his personal things. The only thing he owned was a beat-up phone with no contact information, the last people he called was to his bank. They are still waiting on that.

Poe looked at Finn as he listened, his hand itching to touch.

“I don’t know how I can help, we were...not really friends but we talked in high school,” Poe said, rubbing his neck, but then something click.

“wait there was...his best friend- like a sister - Rey something… I can’t remember her last name right now but I can easily look it up in the high school album” Poe said the idea coming in. 

-Poe took the information and tried to contact Rey Kanobi to talk about Finn’s situation but she was away with her fencing training to go to the Olympics.

-Poe visit as many times as he could. talking about what he is doing, reading articles about what Rey has done

\- the hospital got information from the bank that he made his bank a joint account with a Rey Kanobi. The bank said that Finn wanted to make sure Rey had money in case of emergencies. She didn’t touch anything instead she has been adding in the account.

-Poe still leaves messages for Rey giving her updates on Finn.

-Finn woke up when Poe was talking in Spanish to his grandmother on the phone. Finn went in conscious and in pain he squeezes Poe’s hand.

-“Abuela, tengo que ir. ¡Enfermera! Enfer-err..NURSE!” 

-Finn sorts off remember Poe but it been ten years. He was just so surprised to wake up with...someone in the room. He always feared that if something happens, at least Rey will have been safe since he left everything to her. But waking up and Poe talking in Spanish, his hand warm. The room was so colourful with flowers. He never thought this could ever happen to him.

-Finn will be able to walk again, thank gods, but it would take a lot of time before he could. Finn would be able to get a place since he is an honorary discharge veteran, but he is conflicted because he doesn’t want to use all the money saved since he wants to give it to Rey for her studies, but the medication price is high and all the material he needed to get...the expense is getting down on his shoulder

-Poe asked if he is allergic to dogs. Finn said no why? Poe said he could have his spare room, that he would be doing him a favour since it’s only him and his dog and it’s getting pretty lonely. Poe is used to living with like 20 members of his family close by in his family ranch. So being alone, with a dog in the city can be depressing at times, so having a friend will be beneficial.

-Finn tried to say no in politeness, Poe said can you say no to THIS, and show a super cute picture of BB-8. Finn just looked at Poe in disbelieved and burst out laughing. The doc said that it would be helpful to have a friend with him as he recovers. Also, give pamphlets for veterans to help them in case of mental illness. Also give information to Poe because Finn will have a nightmare, panic attacks, and probably PTSD and depression. 

-When Finn was discharged, with a wheelchair and training how to use it, with a box of all his things, which hurt Poe's heart. and with the help of Poe’s friend, they move Finn in.

-Finn felt small and imposing, but because he had nothing. It was depressing. it was odd because Poe was always on his phone, answering text, taking pictures, answering phone calls. it was kind of intimidating.

-The Poe gives him his small apple tablet, he had a program all the information about the places, doctor information in the reading list in the safari. he adds the phone numbers of all the places that it was recommended, food restaurant, his work and his friend contact in case he can’t have access to Poe. The background was a picture of BB-8 as a pup. Finn was at awe. Poe got all in his way to do this for him and they were even friends in high school.

-When Finn asked why Poe did this all for him, Poe says its the right thing to do. He liked Finn, and he wants to help as much as he can. Then he also shows the website he found that followed Rey’s career. Finn...Finn was in awe, looking at the page with Rey’s determined face, he started to cry. it finally felt what it was happening around him. He was disabled, out of a career, living with a super nice stranger and his dog who only understand Spanish. He cried holding the tablet on his chest saying thank you over and over again in hiccups. Poe holds him in his arm, swaying as he could, rubbing his arms.

-three-time a week, Poe would bring Finn to his physio, Finn still felt like it was out of Poe way but Poe just wave the suspicious away. saying it’s nothing. After a couple of weeks, Finn was starting to get his confidence back and his strength, he could stand on his leg for a couple of minutes. Enough that he could take taxi.

-one day while leaving his therapist session in the day, he notices that he was pretty close to where Poe worked so he went in.

-I’m not sure if I want Poe to be a CPA or Editor.

-Finn was out of his depth. Still raw from his session, but stubborn he kept moving, until the reception. He asked for Poe. The receptionist called, when she said to Poe that a Finn was here she didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Poe hang up. And barge out of breath. He smiles at Finn. They hug. Asked what he was doing here Finn explained, then ask Poe if he wanted to eat out since it’s close to 1. That made Poe blink going wait its already 1. Yes, let's go out, stay there I’ll go get my coat. Making Finn laugh.

-That made the receptionist giggle and talk to Finn on who he is, then said she will place him on the visitor list for Poe. So whenever he visits he could just walk-well roll- to Poe’s office next time. He wouldn’t have to wait in the waiting area.

-at lunch Poe had a phone call, looking at Finn with a raw expression he answered.  
“Holla?” He bit his lips and hold his breath. He closes his eyes. “it’s so..so so good, to hear you, Rey.” Poe said with a hitch in his voice. Finn felt like he couldn’t breathe. Until Poe gave his phone to Finn to talk.

-Finn felt like crying as he talks to Rey, they exchange some emails at the beginning of his training and first tour, but then Rey got busy with competition, training and Olympics that they lost touch.  
-before they hung up Poe and Rey exchange information so that next time, She could facetime with Finn on his tablet.  
-it was a great day.  
-Finn and Rey talk basically every day.  
-one one day, Poe’s Abuela came in. She talked sternly to Poe in Spanish before warming up in English to Finn. It was quite a show, hilarious to see. She had a corgi also with her, it was BB-8 sibling.  
-she came back for three-night straight, mostly cleaning and preparing food for months for both of them.  
-then at the end of November, beginning December, Rey came back knocking on Poe’s and Finn's door.   
-Finn could stand and walk for a short period of time.  
-Poe was scared that now that Finn has Rey back that Finn would like to live with Rey instead since they are best friends and basically siblings. Rey told Finn on how, when she started competing, her Aunt and Uncle found her, she had a family. Finn was happy for her.  
-on one night, when Finn and Rey where out, when Poe came in his Abuale was there knitting a sweater for Finn, the poor boy looked like he was always cold and shivering.  
-Abuela said that Poe shouldn’t let go of this boy, that they are both good for each other. Also that he should speak in Spanish more often, he is losing his touch, making Poe snort. But Poe explained that Finn will probably be leaving soon since Rey is back. This is her sister, she has a family, they are family.  
-Abuela said that both of them have a different kind of relationship. Then left leaving a Yule party invitation at the farm with all the Dameron family on Finn’s desk with some mittens. She wasn’t done with the sweater.  
-The next day Finn asked a question about the Yule party and what it was. Poe explained that since they are Guatemalan, that half his family is Christian but the other half is various. SO for xmas, they celebrate during Yule (the 21) and celebrate until 23. It’s their xmas celebration where they mix all their believes together during the time of family. Poe explained that they are going to be a lot, like 60 people counting his niece and nephew. mostly talking in Spanish (what Poe didn’t know is that Finn was taking a lesson from Rey who is fluent) and it would be loud and a lot. So if Finn doesn’t think he can handle it, that it's okay, he could celebrate with Rey.  
-Finn says Poe is an idiot and he would love to go with Poe, plus he could say no to Abuela, that would break his heart.

-So they took a plan, Finn had his crunch and the wheelchair in case (Poe is a mother hen) BB-8 in the carrier all ready for the long plane ride.

-When they drop off, one of the marshals recognized Finn and help with their baggage as Finn, leg cramped, had a hard time with his leg, and Poe was holding him.  
-They were found by Poe’s sister and brother-in-law, in charge of picking them up. Poe’s sister nudges Poe and wink at him Poe gesture at her to shut up.

-Since they came in, it was already loud, kids were running inside, corgis everywhere. It was madness. Finn looked at everything with wide eye, Poe looked at him and that there was still time to turn around. Finn looked at him. and said that this...this is something he always dreamed about and Poe is giving it to him. He wouldn’t back down no matter what. Making Poe blush, heart ramming in his chest. Then Abuela notices them and yelled over the whole madness, making everyone stopped in their track as they look at Finn and Poe holding him up.

-The Abuela frown and start ordering people in Spanish, a chair appeared next to Finn, Poe helped him sat down with a grunt. Poe’s brother had the wheelchair out of the truck and open walking back inside, Poe other brother had the baggage and told Poe where their room was. Abuela wasn’t evil, there were a bed and a coat for Poe to sleep on (because no argue, Finn gets the bed.)

-then everyone starts to pile up in front of the couple not couple. Poe presents Finn to everyone. (told Finn under his breath that he doesn’t expect Finn to remember all their name because shit there is at least 20 people in front of them. not counting the kids.) Finn remembered all their names.

-There was food everywhere, everyone had gifts, even Finn- he got his sweater, he wore it right away. and a sock full to the brime of candy and chocolate. Since Poe told them in advance that with the medication that Finn is on he can’t drink AT ALL, so it’s full of all types of candy.

-some of Poe’s cousin, and his sister start playing poker and got Finn in the game, betting their candy from their socks. It’s a tradition. Finn could see Poe mingling around, always having food in hand.  
-Finn was passed food all the time, asking if he tried this yet, don’t worry noalcohol. Or try this, you’ll love it. Finn never seen this much food in one place before. there were always people eating.   
-Kids were playing with the dogs and all kinds of games with some adults inside, screaming and running around.

-BB-8, tired, when and hide on Finn's laps, and when one kid asked him in Spanish why BB-8 was on him, Finn explain in short sentence in Spanish to the kid, not hearing the adults trying to explain to the kid that Finn doesn’t understand/speak Spanish much.  
-that’s when the group that Finn was playing poker with knew that Finn was learning Spanish. They asked him why. Fin nervously explained that he wanted to learn so he could understand what Poe says half the time or could have a conversation with Abuela sometimes. that his sister Rey was teaching him...Plus BB-8 only understands Spanish commands and he is the one who takes him to his walks most of the time.

-Then Poe got a facetime call from Rey on his phone (since the tablet is in their bedroom charging, with the noise they couldn’t hear it.  
-Poe answered. “Holla chikorita!” that got attention from some of his cousins so they stoled his phone and start teasing him and talking in Spanish nonsense to Rey. Poe nuggy the phone back and run outside laughing.   
-Poe and Rey talked for a bit, saying the drive was good, that it looked like Finn was having a good time. Then he gave the phone to Finn taking BB-8 in his arms to bring to their room so he could rest (and eat and have his bowl of water) while Finn walks outside to talk to Rey. Poe taking Finn’s place as he take the call, ignoring the clacking laugh of the girl and the groan and disdain of the others. because she always wins, no matter what. They still don’t know if he is cheating and Abuela isn’t helping.  
-Finn says how...incridble and loud, and funny Poe’s family is. How he is playing poker betting candy from a sock he got. He got gifts!  
-Rey said she is glad that he is enjoying himself. Ask if he is going to do anything about his crush on Poe.  
-Finn say soon, he wants to make sure of a couple of things before, but yeah. He wants a relationship with Poe.  
-after the call Finn is pretty much tired and said his goodnight to the gang, Poe’s cusine, sister and brother in law all quickly collect Finn’s winner, ignore his saying that he doesn’t-he wasn’t really. They gave him his winning candy, told him goodnight hugs. someone yelled to Abuela then it went on a weird Buenas nuches ritual for Finn making him warm and happy, saying buannos noches, and thank you to Abuela who hug him and kiss his cheeks. Just as Poe was walking back.  
-Finn told Poe he was going to bed, Poe said yeah that’s a good idea and they both when to bed.  
-the next morning Finn was half awake from Poe being awake before dawn talking in hush tone with his sisters for the Yule morning ritual. Finn mumble to Poe was he was going. Poe told him to go back to sleep, it was a ritual to welcome the first light after the longest night of the year, a reborn ritual if you will. Then he told him that his sister afterwards gives a yoga class to help them wake up and stretch so Finn can go back to sleep. Poe said running his hand in Finn’s hair. Finn said that that was good, kiss Poes wrist, mumble a I love you and turn back to fall asleep, BB-8 rolling on his back and snore. Both oblivious to the inside freak out Poe is having.  
-Poe told his sister what happens, she is very happy for him and that he should talk to Finn about his feelings. Poe said yes, yeah, after breakfast when he shows around the place.  
-Finn wakes up gradually, he wasn’t all that awake said gracias to one of Poe’s aunt who gives him a cup of coffee and clue at his state of half awakeness. The group was done the morning ritual ad were working at their yoga class. Finn was watching as he held BB-8 leash. outside, sipping at his coffee, tilting his head watching Poe in his glory.   
-Then Abuela asked Finn to tell the group that breakfast was ready. Finn wasn’t too far from the group, he could just yell or gesture to Poe’s sister to get her attention. Instead, he grabbed one toy BB-8 was chewing on. Give him the order to stay as he unhooks his leach. Abuela and Poe’s aunt and father were watching wondering what the fuck is the boy doing. Finn place his cup of coffee on the reeling then start to aim. as he throws he gives the command to fetch at BB-8 and you just see a corgi RUN, the toy hit Poe, making him lose balance, toppling over two others then BB-8 jump on Poe and start licking his face.

-Poe’s aunt and father just BURST OUT LAUGHING THEy were crying, Finn grabbed his cup of coffee, satisfied grin.  
-people from the yoga group just grunt a mix of BB-8, Poe and Finn. BB-8 came back with the toy butt shaking in happiness. Finn patted him.

-Poe asked him WTH as he walks a bit over, Finn says is ready with a devious smile. Poe asked why he just didn’t say so. Finn gesture to BB-8 to get in in Spanish. Finn said to Poe he didn’t want to yell before getting inside with the dog.   
-Poe sister give Poe his yoga matt, told him to marry him  
-Poe sigh and said it's on his to-do list as he rolls the matt. accepting his family pat of you’ll get there.  
\- they go in to eat. The table is full, Poe is sitting across from Finn. There are people eating while standing. They are talking all over each other, pointing and gesturing. People are passing each other bowls of various food. Finn is smiling softly, watching over everyone. He loves this. Finn watches Poe arguing with his sister over his shoulder between bites. He was in love.  
-Then Poe’s phone started to ring, one of his cousins grabbed it from where he placed it on a table in the living room. Poe looks at the ID its another video chat from Rey. Before he answers it if made a wide range frame and when it connects everyone to say a mech of HOLA and BIENOS DIAS. It surprised Rey before she burst out laughing. Poe and Rey talked quickly in Spanish about Finn, how he is and how he gets with people.  
-Then Finn mumbles “no tienen que hablar de mí, yo estoy aquí” under his breathe. The table fell silent, Finn took a bite and notice the silence. He looks up to see Poe look at him with wide eyes. His breathing started to be shorted.  
-Abuela said something and everyone just made really bad excused and quickly grabbed their plate, some food bowls and escape from the table.

“Poe...Poe breathes” Finn said, hands grabbing Poe’s where he was losing his grip on the phone. Rey said she will call back.

“Tu habblas espagnol” Poe said in a breath. Fin wince and made a face

“un poquito..uhm, Rey is teaching me..”

“You...you’re learning Spanish...for me?”   
Finn shrugged and smile at Poe, holding Poe’s hand in his.

“Yes...you and for BB-8.”

“you...I...te amos. Te amos...mucho Finn I-” Poe said not leaving his eyes from Finn.

Finn squeezes his hands.

“I love you too...I’m going to kiss you now”   
Poe nearly made a mess as he got up and lean over the table grabbing Finn’s soft shirt in his hands pull him toward him in a furious kiss.

The family cheered behind them, they were watching in the doorway.

Then Abuela awed before shooing them apart.

“bien mostrar de más, mover” (okay show’s over, move)

Finn and Poe separate with a wide grin.

\---  
-Poe coming in, shaking the umbrella outside, shaking his head where his hair started to curls.  
-He hears a woman laughing, some papers moving and something cooking on the stove. Poe toes off his shoes, bend down to pat BB-8  
-Poe walked in the living room to see Rey laughing at Finn’s story as he moves forms in order, before getting up and stir the whatever is cooking on the stove.  
-Rey says hi brightly, making Finn turn and smile brightly at Poe. Poe sneaks an arm around Finn's waist and kisses him deeply.  
-”mi cariño,” Poe said to Finn as they separate, before looking at Rey. “senorita”  
“all done with the paperwork mi carino?”

Finn squeezes Poe's side, “yup all done Mr. Dameron,” Finn said with an eye roll before going back to cooking, turning off the element and pulling the pot on the other side to cool off.

“No need for the sass Mr. Dameron.” Poe said with a grin, looking over the paperwork quickly before jerking up at Rey who awed.

“¡Ustedes son tan lindos!” (You guys are SO CUTE) Rey said hand clapping.

World best fencer ladies and gentlemen. Poe grinned.

“I’ll send that paperwork tomorrow. But for now. ¡Celebración!”

the three howlers.

in a couple of weeks, Finn Dameron would be co-owner with the other Dameron's on the farm.


End file.
